


Sweet Dreams My Prince

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder has a close encounter with his favorite scoundrel.





	Sweet Dreams My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Sweet Dreams My Prince by Sue

Sweet Dreams My Prince  
by Sue  


* * *

Mulder wiggled so that he was in a more comfortable position in the bed. It wasn't often he got the chance to sleep under the covers like this and he wanted to make the most of it.

It was beginning to grow uncomfortably warm so he moved in hopes of finding a cooler spot. As he pushed his bottom backwards it bumped into bare flesh. He froze, not sure if his senses were to be believed. An arm reached across him lazily and a nose nuzzled into his neck.

"What's wrong Mulder? Can't you sleep either." Krycek's voice whispered to his ear.

'It's only a dream,' Mulder kept assuring himself. If he kept his eyes closed long enough Krycek would go away, at least that was the hope. The hand attached to that arm moved to Mulder's hip and drew circles on his skin, waltzing its way down the crease between his Mulder's leg and abdomen. The body pressed in closer against him and Mulder could feel the stirring of a cock against his backside.

He held his breath, not daring to move, reassuring himself this was just a bad dream and he would wake up soon enough.

The dream continued however.

"I know what you want you know?" The voice tickled at his ear, a tongue flicked out, catching Mulder's lobe wetting it slightly. A mouth then enveloped it and sucked gently.

Mulder remained quiet, waiting for more.

"You'd like to be had by a certain AD wouldn't you?"

The voice pause waiting for a response, since none was forthcoming it continued.

"You'd want him to tear your clothes, ripping them to shreds in his desperation to get at that soft vulnerable flesh of yours. Those muscular hands grasping you by the shoulders, pulling you to the bed, forcing you face down into the covers. His broad muscular body spread on top of you, pushing down on you, crushing you into the mattress. Your legs being forced apart with his, feeling those muscular thighs between yours would make you moan in anticipation. His large rough hands grabbing the cheeks of your ass, spreading them so he could push his thumbs into your asshole, opening you up so he can get his thick hard cock up your ass. All this time you'd be pushing your hips back to help him, giving him better access, allowing him to get deeper. Isn't that what you want Mulder?"

Mulder moaned. Yes that was what he wanted. His cock had already responded to the words. He couldn't lie. To have a man like Skinner take charge, tell him what to do and how to do it. That would feel so good, no agonising choices to make and the punishments if he didn't behave properly were too intense to be contemplated.

"Poor baby." the voice commiserated. "Sorry to disappoint you Mulder but Skinner is straight as a die. That pouty lower lip of yours does nothing for him. I tell you this as a personal favour so you don't try anything on and get yourself fired. I wouldn't want that to happen to you, you know? I like you right where you are."

The voice paused emphasising the next statement,

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place."

The body behind him vibrated with giggles and pulled him closer. A mouth moved down his neck, sucking on his skin and tickling him with its tongue. His skin tingled with the intimate attention.

"Perhaps I can relieve some of the tension though," the voice whispered.

The hand moved up Mulder's body to explore his chest. Seeking out his now hardened nipples it tweaked them in turn. Another hand slipped under Mulder's body so that both nipples could be rubbed and tweaked in unison.

The arms wrapped around him pulled him closer into the chest of the other body. A cock rubbed up and down his ass and he pushed backward to meet it and encourage it.

The top hand deserted it's nipple and slowly shimmied upwards, stroking Mulder's chest, neck and chin before discovering Mulder's mouth. The thumb rubbed around Mulder's lips before gently seeking entrance to that dark warm place.

The bottom hand slipped down and grasped Mulder's stiff cock and held it tightly in place

"I bet you'd love to suck Skinners cock, circling its head with your tongue."

Mulder swirled his tongue around the top of the thumb.

"Licking down the whole length."

Mulder licked the thumb from top to base and back.

"You take the whole damn thing into your mouth. Wouldn't you Mulder?"

Mulder took the thumb into his mouth and sucked deeply.

"You'd love to hear him talk to you wouldn't you? What would he say Mulder? How about these?"

"Suck it *boy*."

"Eat it cocksucker."

"Take it all."

As the voice continued Mulder began to move the thumb in and out of his mouth. Sucking on it hard as he pulled it from his mouth. Licking at it as he took it back into his mouth. At the same time Mulder's hips thrust back and forth pushing his cock between the fingers that grasped it.

"And you'd do exactly what you were told, wouldn't you? You'd suck his cock so hard he'd come spewing semen into that delicious mouth of yours."

The hand withdrew its thumb and drew a wet line down Mulder's chin from the corner of his mouth. A deep throaty moan escaped Mulder's lips as his excitement grew.

The hand pulled Mulder's chin around until another pair of lips enveloped Mulder's and a tongue forced its way inside tasting him and exploring inside. The lips withdrew and the voice said, "Take hold of your cock and balls."

As the fingers released Mulder's cock he replaced them with his own and cupped his own balls with his other hand. The other pair of hands tugged at his shoulders and pushed him onto his front. A pair of sleek, smooth legs pushed between his own forcing them apart. The hands move from Mulder's shoulders down his back to the cheeks of his ass. They pulled the cheeks apart and held them open for a moment as they fingered the entrance to his asshole.

As one hand kept the cheeks apart the other poured warm oil into his crack. It ran down pooling at the entrance to his ass and covering the back of his balls. Mulder reached around his own body and used his fingers to transfer some of the oil to cover his balls and cock. It made his cock slick allowing it to glide smoothly between his hands.

Rough fingers explored his ass. Circling the entrance, delving in and out, pushing deeper with each invasion, increasing in width as more fingers were added to the exploration.

The fingers withdrew a moment to allow the head of a thick cock to take their place.

"Shame Skinner doesn't like boys. I think if you were a girl you'd make a great cunt for him to fuck. Think of him thrusting that huge, thick dick of his into you. Possessing you. Trying to tear you apart. Desperate to get deeper."

For a moment Mulder wondered if Krycek actually knew what Skinner's cock looked like. The thought of watching Skinner fuck a handcuffed Krycek in the ass made him smile. That was exactly what the bastard deserved.

The cock pushed forward, not stopping until it was fully seated in Mulder's ass. It was not particularly long but it was incredible thick and the sensation of being so completely filled seared Mulder's entire body. The intensity of it took his breath away. He had to move. He needed to move. He wanted to be fucked *now*.

The cock began to move, long, slow thrusts. In and out. Filling and deserting. Flesh slapped flesh. Mulder was becoming desperate. He wanted to come *now*.

"Fuck me," he whispered hoarsely. "Do it now. I want *you* now."

The cock increased it's speed, responding to Mulder's entreaties. It wanted what Mulder wanted. The thrusts pushed Mulder's cock faster between his fingers. Mulder's balls were pulled tight against his body. As the speed increased Mulder held his breath and squeezed his fingers harder around his own cock and forced himself over the edge, spraying semen over his hand and on to the bed. All his muscles clenched tight intensifying the sensation. The other cock was unable to resisted this added pressure and joined in the climax spewing forth into the crevice where it was held.

"God you're great fuck Mulder, we should do this again sometime."

"Love you too" muttered Mulder.

"Mulder?"

"mmmmm."

"Mulder?"

Mulder opened his eyes and flinched as the bright light streamed into the room through the window. Scully stood at the half open door peering in at him.

"We're late for that meeting with the Senator, Mulder. You better get a move on."

"Of course, yes," he mumbled as he sat up in bed, stretched and rubbed his face. He felt well sated for the first time in ages and smiled at the thought of what his dream had done for him. He slipped off the bed and turned to pull the covers straight. A single red rose lay on the pillow next to his.

'How apt,' he thought.

Before he could dwell on it any more a voice came from the next room.

"Mulder if you don't get a move on I'll come in there and dress you myself."

Mulder grabbed his robe and headed for the shower. As the hot water gushed over him he thought, 'Next time you pay a visit Krycek I'll be ready and then you'll discover what a pain in the ass I can really be.'


End file.
